The Emperor’s Promise
by Sandylee007
Summary: In the world of gladiators, fate is often cruel on lovers. Takao and Kai are no exception. AU YAOI TakaKai ONESHOT TISSUE WARNING


A/N: Hey there!

Gosh, it's been AGES from when I retired from writing Bey-fics! Now I'm back for this oneshot, because a wonderful reader asked me if I could write a Beyblade fic. (grins)

WARNINGS: YAOI, oddness, sadness… Such fun. (smirks sheepishly)

DISCLAIMER: Me, OWN something of Beyblade – and getting money out of this?! (keels over with laughter)

Awkay, because I've got a feeling that you're anxious to get to the story already… (rubs hands together, and gulps nervously) I REALLY hope you'll enjoy this one!

**Now, to the world of ancient Rome…**

* * *

_**The **__**Emperor's **__**Promise**_

* * *

Twenty-two-years-old Takao knew it was almost morning already, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't will himself to fall asleep. All he could focus on was the warmth beside him, and the breathing that was much too fast to be that of a sleeping person's.

To anyone observing the two of them looked quite amusing as they lay there, their backs pressed together because they – such brave souls once upon a time – didn't dare to face each other.

For pretty much the first time ever it was Kai who spoke first. "This was a drunken mistake, nothing more." The tone was a sharp clip, expressed such obvious hurt that it was painful to listen. "In the morning this is nothing but a memory, understood?"

"Yes!" He wished his voice hadn't broken the way it did. He curled up to a tight ball, desperately trying to get at least a little bit of warmth into his body. He couldn't understand how it was possible to feel so lonely when there was someone right behind him. His eyes stung, and he let them blur for a moment. "Yes, I get it, okay? So… Stop it, will you? Just…" He stopped, not having the strength and will for more words.

He moved his hand almost subconsciously, brushing Kai's soft skin, and instantly felt how the other tensed up completely. For the about a millionth time he found himself wondering when in the world everything had gone this badly wrong.

He licked his dry lips, wanting to say so damn much that his throat hurt, but nothing more than a groan came out.

_Don't leave, not again._

Obviously not hearing his thoughts, Kai got up. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut when hearing the sounds of clothes being pulled on.

_I'm sorry, okay? I just… I wish…_

It was painfully silent, and he was fairly sure Kai was looking at him while standing there. "Yesterday I… found the ring you gave me when we were young. I'll make sure you get it back."  
Not entirely sure what he was doing, he forced himself into a sitting position, feeling dizzier than ever in his life. "I want you to keep it. I mean… It's yours, okay?"

It took all the little courage he still had left, but eventually he managed to look towards Kai. As he'd expected the man was looking back at him with eyes that shone with moonlight and something else entirely.

Neither spoke, no matter how much they might've wanted to.

_I love you._

He hated the feeling that crossed him as Kai eventually turned around, heading towards the door of an inn's room with steps that seemed much too heavy.

Because Kai had left many times before, but this one was different. As soon as the man – his best friend from when they'd been toddlers, his whole damn world – would walk through the door, it'd be the last time. This drunken night had already been borrowed time, every touch, caress and moaned word had been wrong.

After this things would never be the same again. And he didn't even have it in his cowardly body to try and stop this from happening.

_Say something!_

But no matter how hard he hoped, prayed and pleaded, Kai's journey towards the door continued. The man didn't sneak even a single glance over his shoulder.

Just one word, he would've needed nothing more. Even a glance might've been enough. He wouldn't have needed nothing more to be persuaded into turning his life around, to make him give up on everything.

It'd always been that way. Did Kai really think that it'd change now?

Then Kai stopped, and the same thing almost happened to his heart. Moonlight shone in the man's two-colored hair and maroon eyes while he looked towards him. "Takao…" And then whatever had almost been said became wiped away. Those eyes grew hard once more. "Good luck on your wedding day, emperor Takao. I'll be sure to fulfil my duties in the celebrations."

And suddenly he remembered the reality much too well. The night's painful magic disappeared, making him feel like several blades had slashed him. The little hope he'd harboured died away silently, leaving his eyes dull.

He nodded stiffly, not managing to squeeze out a word.

This world…. wasn't one meant for people like they. But gods, had it been good to imagine something else, even for just a little while!  
Unable to resist, he got up from his bed with shaky steps, making his way to Kai with some difficulty. The other male remained absolutely tense while they examined each other's face, as though imprinting every little detail. And then the temptation became too much.

For thirty more seconds reality slid away, facts faded from existence, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Kai's, enclosing the man into a kiss in which he tried desperately to express _everything_.

All his love. All his regret. All his longing.

As Kai's lips moved, he couldn't control himself any longer. Several tears escaped while his hands moved, holding on to the other man with despair.

_I love you so much._

And then, in a blink, it was over.

Before he even realized what was happening, or felt the pain and coldness of separation, Kai had slipped away like a ghost. The room's door didn't make a sound while closing after the man.

For almost ten minutes he stood absolutely still, as though not entirely understanding what was happening. Then reality finally dawned on him.

As he closed his eyes and allowed himself to break down, only his pride kept him from screaming out loud.

**-**

As Takao sat beside his newly wedded wife Hiromi the next day, his eyes sweeping through the Coliseum, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he was trembling pitiably. His eyes stung unbearably, and it took his all not to throw up.

Those emotions didn't get any easier when a man named Voltaire stood before him, giving a sickeningly sweet, faked smile and a even more lousily pretended, much too deep bow. "To honor your wedding day, I'm now giving you a spectacle with my grandson, Kai."

He nodded stiffly, just barely managing to control all the emotions that were boiling and twirling inside him. Hiromi squeezed his hand, as though knowing or guessing, while his trembling deteriorated. He couldn't understand how in the world he'd make it through this. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to. "Thank you."

Less than a minute later, as though the situation hadn't been painful enough, Kai stood on the sand below him in his gladiator's outfit. Their eyes met, and for a long, bittersweet moment time stood still for them.

_I love you! Please, let me save you!_

Then, very slowly, Kai gave a deep bow and put on a helmet that even hid his eyes.

And at moment Takao understood that it was truly over.

As the show started and the audience screamed with ecstasy he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Even the mighty sun didn't manage to dry all his tears.

**-**

Three years later, a lonely grave could be found from the edge of the city, marked by nothing but a plain cross. In front of it lay a beautiful, white lily, which was currently tormented by merciless wind. If one looked closely, some rapidly engraved words could be seen on the surface of the wood.

'_Here Rests a Beloved_'

It took an even more careful observer to notice the tiny piece of papyrus that'd been nailed to the wood. No one dared to touch it; rumors told that the message was cursed.

There were only two who knew the heartbroken words written to the note.

'_I love you, always have. And one day I'll find you again._'

(Who would've known how right he was?)

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Well, at least we know that they did meet again in another life, ne? (sniffs some more)

So… (gulps) Was the story any good, or something I should delete immediately?

Awkay, I've gotta start hurrying now, but first… **PLEASE**, leave a note so I'll know what you thought about this story! It'd really mean the world to me, so… Pwease? (gives irresistible puppy's eyes)

Thank you so much for reading this!

Have a great summer, folks! (grins)


End file.
